


Bad Boy

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's been a very bad boy and has earned a punishment from his boyfriend and Dom, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

Adam strolled into the house panicking slightly as the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. He rushed into the kitchen to see what was obviously supposed to be dinner burning on the stove. Immediately Adam grabbed the pan and rushed over to the sink covering the now blackened contents in cold water. Once that was done Adam placed the pan down in the sink and went searching the house.

“TOMMY JOE RATLIFF!”

After four minutes of searching through the expansive house Adam found Tommy curled up on one of the chairs in the in-home theater. Adam looked around finding a bottle of expensive vodka dangling from Tommy's hand. Instantly Adam snatched the bottle and began looking around for the cap finally finding it clutched in Tommy's other hand.

“TOMMY JOE”, Adam yelled waking his boyfriend up with a start.

“A-A-Adam? You aren't supposed to be home for another hour! What are you doing here?”

Tommy's speech was slurred a little bit as he fumbled to get up.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, it's 6pm. I was supposed to be home an hour ago.”

Tommy froze when suddenly he remembered the dinner he had left on the stove.

“Oh shit! Dinner!”

The slightly older man tried to get out of the chair failing miserably on the first attempt. He would have fallen flat on his face had Adam not caught him.

“I've already taken care of it.”

Tommy gulped a little bit sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I'm in deep shit, aren't I?”

“Very deep. But right now it's time for some dinner and sleep. I'll deal with you tomorrow.”

A lump began to form both in Tommy's throat and his groin. The promise of punishment throbbed through his body. It felt as if he had just swallowed a rock that sank to the pit of his stomach. Tommy's teeth worried his bottom lip nervously letting his gaze fall to the floor and remain there. Adam turned on his heel taking Tommy by his bicep dragging his boyfriend through the house and down to the kitchen. The slightly younger man released the older almost pushing him into one of the kitchen table's chairs. Adam called out ordering Chinese food knowing exactly what Tommy would want. They spent ten minutes in complete silence with Tommy picking at his cuticles while Adam took deep breaths trying to calm the anger that had built up inside of him. The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of food and Tommy instantly sprang out of his seat.

“Sit”, Adam said in a deadly tone leaving no question of how truly pissed off he was.

Tommy obeyed instantly shuddering a little bit as Adam walked slowly to the door paying the delivery man and taking the food. Tommy ate quickly and silently dreading every bite knowing it brought him closer to his punishment.

The next day was Saturday and Adam woke up bright and early. He had things to prepare and a boyfriend to punish. Tommy work up an hour later to find a steaming cup of coffee on his nightstand as well as a note.

_Come downstairs. No clothes. -Adam_

Tommy shivered a little bit and took the mug in his hand figuring he was allowed time to drink it. When he finished he slowly made his way to the door and down the stairs. Adam was waiting for him in a high-backed, armless chair.

“Put the mug in the sink and come here.”

Tommy did as he was told wandering in the kitchen for a moment before returning to Adam. Adam didn't even have to say the words; Tommy sunk to his knees before his boyfriend bowing his head and waiting.

“I can't believe how irresponsible you were yesterday, Tommy Joe. You could have burned the fucking house down! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I'm so very sorry, Adam. I thought I would just have a shot then it became too much.”

Adam seemed to ponder for a moment before putting a finger under Tommy's chin. He lifted the older man's face to look at his own.

“Seems we need to work on your control issue as well then.”

Tommy nodded once searching Adam's icy blue eyes for any hint of leniency, but he found none.

“Stand up, Tommy Joe.”

He stood up shivering a little bit with nervousness. Adam took one of Tommy's hands and pulled him over his waiting lap. Tommy went down without a struggle knowing he had done more than enough to deserve this. The first slap onto his bare bottom hurt more than he expected and he yelped loudly. Adam was not kidding around this time. There was no warm up or gentle touches in between sharp smacks. Adam stopped for a moment after 5 long minutes of painful spanking.

“Stand.”

Tommy wiped away a stray tear from his cheek and stood up. Immediately his hands reached around to protect his burning bottom, but a stern look from Adam had his hands moving away. Adam stood slipping his plain black, leather belt from the loops.

“Hands on the chair.”

“Adam! Please not the belt--”

“Hands on the chair, Tommy Joe” Adam interrupted with a deadly tone to his voice.

Tommy knew he couldn't fight against that tone and simply put his hands down on the seat of the chair as tears prickled in his eyes. The belt landed with a sharp smack that echoed through the room and Tommy let out a yelp of pain as a white hot line of fire burned through his once lily white ass. Twenty-one more times the belt slashed through the air connecting with Tommy's upturned bottom. On the twenty-second strike Tommy broke. He sunk to his knees letting out deep sobs and pleas for forgiveness. Adam knew he had given Tommy enough and his boyfriend was truly sorry. Gently as possible Adam picked Tommy up cradling the smaller body in his much larger arms.

“I'm really sorry, Addy.”

“I know, baby. I'm going to make it feel better.”

Adam carried Tommy upstairs and into the master bedroom pulling the aloe out of the nightstand. He lay Tommy down on his stomach smiling at his lover. Slowly Adam worked little bits of the soothing aloe into the red, tender skin of Tommy's ass. Tommy hissed at every touch, but Adam soothed him with gentle encouragements and told him what a good boy he was. After half an hour of soothing his boyfriend Adam decided it was time for both of them to get to sleep. Sex was the last thing on his mind right now and he knew with Tommy in so much pain and lost in his own body sex would be completely pointless. Adam wrapped his arms around his lover snuggling him tightly. Tommy was grateful for the contact; it was keeping him grounded. They fell asleep in each other's arms both sated and happy to have one another.


End file.
